


Spider Bites

by Arisprite



Series: Little Wishes [2]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Consensual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Watanuki is lonely, but perhaps for bad reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki is dreadfully lonely, and longs for touch, for comfort. The Jorogumo provides something he was missing. Perhaps it's alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this _ages_ ago, and forgot to post it. Uh, I don't really know where this came from, or what my thought process was. It was probably sad.

He hadn’t realized. How isolated he was, how cut off from contact - human or otherwise. 

Watanuki sipped a tumbler of hot sake, and looked at the woman in front of him. He’d finished that job for the Jurogumo not long ago, and in the process had been half molested and asked some very hard questions. He still didn’t know if he was human, or if he’d stay as human as he’d started, but the answer didn’t really seem to matter anymore. 

Watanuki had also realized what a craving he had for touch, for contact. He had the girls to hug, Mokona to get leaped on by, but they didn’t fill that hole that the Jurogumo had only uncovered. Their soft touches didn’t come close to the thrill of being kissed, and petted by warm, if inhuman, hands. 

The other person nearest was Doumeki. Doumeki. He’d never been tactile, never reached out, and he was more closed off than ever now. A wall lay between them, formed by Watanuki’s choices and Doumeki’s impassiveness. He was unreachable. Watanuki sometimes thought he could traverse that distance - he wanted to, he thought. He wanted to grab his face, touch his skin, and demand.... something from him. But he never did. Didn’t matter anyway, there was no point in starting something with Doumeki. He’d already taken too much, and Doumeki had a life outside the shop. He was human, and Watanuki was swiftly moving towards not. 

So, when the Jurogumo had brought sake, as a gesture of goodwill, Watanuki let her in. And, he let her sit too close, and lean over him, and kiss him hard. The warmth between them wasn’t personal, but it felt good, and Watanuki didn’t mind her aggressiveness or where her hands went. It was someone there and that was enough. 

Afterwards, she gave him one lingering kiss, and left the way she’d come, saying, 

“We should do this again sometime, alright cutie?” 

Watanuki didn’t answer one way or another, but he thought he would. She was willing, she was skilled where he was inexperienced, she was beautiful, and there, and there was no reason not to. 

He got up, bathed, and dressed in something high collared that almost covered up the line of marks she’d left, sucked on circles that almost reminded him of spider bites. Hopefully any customers wouldn’t notice. 

Doumeki visited the shop that day, and Watanuki had a fleeting wish that he’d worn something that bared his throat, wanting to see what Doumeki would do. He recognized the thought as unfair, and settled on making tea, and not saying anything. He thought Doumeki noticed anyway, but as always, Doumeki was unshakable and said nothing either.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and of course, now we know (speculate) that the Jorogumo is in lesbians with that immortal lady, so...


End file.
